Te estaba esperando
by JadeIcaria
Summary: Esta no es una fanfiction cualquiera. Aquí, el protagonista eres tú. Solo tú acompañas al Doctor; solo tú entiendes lo que pasa por su mente y su corazón... Solo tú puedes ayudarle. Adéntrate en tu propia historia, déjate llevar y viaja con la Tardis. [SPOILERS S7]


Bueno, pues por fin he llevado a cabo un proyecto que quería escribir desde hace un tiempo: una fanfic diferente. Aquí el protagonista no es ni el Doctor ni sus acompañantes: el protagonista eres tú.

**Antes de que empieces a leer, solo quiero pedirte una cosa: Imagina que quien narra la historia eres tú. Que eres tú quien vive lo que está sucediendo. Imagina, sonríe… Viaja con el Doctor.**

**SPOILERS DE LA S7, THE ANGELS INCLUIDO.  
**

* * *

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. _Demasiado_ frío. Un frío que _no_ era normal. Si no fuera porque era imposible, habría creído que estaba pasando algo raro, como en los libros o las películas. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, porque en mi ciudad nunca hacía tanto frío, y nunca nevaba con tanta insistencia... Y menos en verano. Los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro, cubriendo las calles con una densa capa blanca y húmeda que me hacía resbalar a cada paso. Cada vez me costaba más levantar los pies y hundirlos de nuevo en la nieve. Mi aliento se helaba al exhalar, tenía la nariz enrojecida y las orejas congeladas. Me hundí aún más en mi querido abrigo y me obligué a seguir avanzando. Quedaba poco para llegar a casa, a mi anhelado calor del hogar. Una mantita, un sofá y todo estaría arreglado, y esa sensación que tenía de que algo no encajaba desaparecería. Al fin y al cabo, el verano era imprevisible. Sí, eso era; solo tenía que llegar a casa. Avancé con más decisión. Para atajar, decidí travesar el parque. Ni siquiera ahí la tormenta de nieve amainaba. El viento corría feroz entre los árboles, haciendo danzar las ramas con fuerza. Me armé de valor para encararme al frío y seguí caminando, adentrándome al interior de parque. Los copos de nieve se amotinaban en el suelo, en los bancos, en las fuentes de agua congelada y en los columpios… Incluso en algo que había en el centro del jardín central, algo voluminoso que no podía distinguir muy bien qué era. Me acerqué con curiosidad. Parecía que tras la nieve se alzaba una caja enorme, o una cabina de teléfono… Alargué la mano, bien protegida por mis guantes favoritos, y quité un poco de nieve de la superficie del objeto. El pulso se me aceleró al descubrir lo que había detrás: algo de color azul.

Pero no podía ser. ¿Verdad? No podía ser. Era simplemente imposible.

Sin embargo algo dentro de mí, mi parte más ingenua, me empujó a seguir retirando la nieve, aunque la mente me decía que no me hiciera ilusiones, que era una estupidez.

Pero mis sentidos no me habían engañado. Cuando hube quitado la nieve, la imagen que se alzaba ante mí me dejó sin aliento. Porque aquella no era una cabina azul cualquiera.

No lo era. La conocía perfectamente.

─La Tardis… ─murmuré, con temor y admiración a la vez. Pero eso era imposible, porque formaba parte de un programa de televisión, solo eso: ficción. Y aun así la tenía delante.

Haciendo un sacrificio, me quité un guante y, aguantando el frío que golpeaba mis dedos descubiertos, deslicé mi mano sobre la madera de la Tardis, notando su tacto, las leves irregularidades, los trazos de pintura, el rótulo de la entrada…

Era la Tardis, la Tardis de verdad. Así que tenía que plantearme seriamente qué hacer a continuación. Si la Tardis estaba ahí (y lo estaba) no tenía tiempo para detenerme a pensar cómo demonios era eso posible: El Doctor (¡El Doctor!) estaba ahí por una razón. Definitivamente, la nieve que estaba cayendo en pleno verano _no_ era normal.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba el Doctor?

Tragué saliva y bajé mis dedos hacia el pomo de la cabina. ¿Estaría ahí? ¿Él, de verdad? ¿El Doctor? ¿El Doctor de quien sabía tantas cosas, al que había visto evolucionar durante tanto tiempo en la pequeña pantalla? ¿El que estaba encarnado por actores, gente humana y real? ¿Cómo era posible?

"No hay tiempo para eso" me recordé. Y, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, giré el pomo y empujé la puerta.

Sabía lo que me esperaba en el interior, así que no me sorprendí. La Tardis era más grande por dentro. Lo que me impactó fue otra cosa: estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Solo una débil luz azulada iluminaba la sala de control. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta: tantos años viendo la Tardis en la pantalla… Y ahora estaba dentro de ella. Pero no era el interior como lo recordaba… Parecía moribunda…

Entonces vi el cuerpo.

─Doctor ─grité, y mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes mientras corría lo más rápido posible hacia él. Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado, me quité el guante que aún llevaba puesto y me bajé la capucha. ─¡Doctor! ─le llamé con alarma, poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas.

No podía creérmelo… ¡Estaba tocando al Doctor!

Comprobé que respiraba y que su pulso (su pulso de dos corazones) funcionaba correctamente. Solo entonces suspiré con alivio. Con más suavidad, intenté despertarle.

─Doctor… ─susurré.

Pasé unos minutos así, intentando que reaccionara sin conseguirlo; empecé a temer lo peor. La Tardis estropeada, el Doctor inconsciente… ¿Qué había pasado?

─¡Aaaah!

El Doctor se incorporó, sobresaltado, y yo me aparté de un salto del susto. Él me miró con los ojos abiertos, incrédulo.

─Doctor… ─intenté empezar una frase que se quedó atrapada en mi garganta.

─¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi nave? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─Yo… ─era imposible contestar tantas preguntas a la vez─. La puerta estaba abierta y pensé que…

Pero él ya no me escuchaba. Se había dirigido a los controles de la Tardis y toqueteaba los botones y palancas al mismo tiempo que correteaba dando vueltas.

─¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Algo atrajo la Tardis hasta aquí con violencia, y chocamos contra el suelo! ─gritó, con una mezcla de entusiasmo y enfado─. Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos ha obligado a venir hasta aquí?

Se giró hacia mí y sus ojos me examinaron, inquisitorio, y se fijó en mi atuendo invernal.

─Algo está mal ─murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos.

─La nieve… ─intenté ayudarle, aún en shock por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

─¡La nieve! ¡Sí! ¡Nieve en verano, há! ¿No hay nada de malo en eso, verdad? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Es completamente normal! ¡Nieve! ─Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

─Doctor… ¿Qué está pasando? ─pregunté con timidez. Él caviló la respuesta unos segundos y finalmente se sacó un papel del bolsillo. Me lo mostró con orgullo a la vez que decía:

─No te preocupes, soy policía municipal. Esta es mi placa y mi licencia, ¿lo ves? Nada de que preocuparse.

Arqueé una ceja con diversión.

─Esto es papel psíquico. ─De algo me había servido ver el programa de televisión durante tanto tiempo. Mi respuesta pareció desconcertarle; volvió a guardarse el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y frunció el ceño.

─No te sorprendes de que el interior de la Tardis sea mayor que el exterior, sabes mi nombre, conoces el papel psíquico… ─dio un paso adelante sin cambiar la expresión ceñuda─. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero en ese instante algo sacudió la nave como si de un gran terremoto se tratara y caímos al suelo. Rodé entre los controles y los asientos hasta golpearme contra la pared. Cuando la Tardis se estabilizó me puse en pie, con la espalda adolorida.

─¿Qué está pasando?

─Fuera quien fuera el que atrajo la Tardis hasta aquí… Está aquí fuera, atacándonos.

─Pero… ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

─No lo sé. No lo sé.

En ese momento, con esa simple respuesta, me percaté de algo en lo que no me había parado a pensar. El Doctor estaba solo. Solo en la Tardis.

Como parecía que los ataques habían amainado, me aventuré a acercarme a él y a preguntarle.

─Doctor… ¿Dónde está tu acompañante?

La sorpresa tiñó su rostro, pero se esforzó en permanecer en calma.

─No tengo acompañante ─murmuró desviando la mirada.

─Pero… Tú siempre viajas acompañado. Debes hacerlo ─insistí. Era una norma bien sabida por todos los buenos fans de la serie. Si viajaba solo… Se convertía en alguien diferente.

─Viajo solo ─repitió─. ¿De dónde has sacado toda la información sobre mí?

─¿De veras no lo sabes?

─No.

─Entonces… ─dudé─. Quizás no debería decírtelo.

─¿Por qué? ─parecía desconfiado, inquieto y fascinado al mismo tiempo. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo. En la serie parecía muy fácil tener conversaciones con el Doctor, pero a mí me estaba costando. ¿Qué decir para no decepcionarle?

─Es que… Quizás, si te lo digo… Es como el libro de Melody Malone… Si lo sabes, no podré evitar que pase… Como… Amy… ─arrastré las últimas palabras, consciente del daño que podía provocar. Pero ese era mi razonamiento, y quizás era el correcto, y eso significaba poner en peligro al Doctor. Si le decía cosas de la serie, quizás cambiaría las cosas. Y eso no podía ser: el Doctor no podía tener un destino fijado. Él no.

Mi intuición acertó de pleno: Al oír el nombre de la pelirroja, el rostro del Doctor se ensombreció y sus hombros se encogieron. Entonces, ya había ocurrido. Manhattan, los ángeles, Rory… La última despedida de la pequeña Amelia… Incluso a mí se me encogía el corazón al recordarlo. ¡Cuánto había llorado al ver ese capítulo! ¡Maldito Moffat!

Pero ¿cómo era posible? Que un guión, unos actores, la ficción, de repente fueran una sola cosa, ¡una cosa real!

─Amelia Pond… ─murmuró, al tiempo que sus dedos se cerraban levemente, como si deseara coger una mano que ya no estaba allí. Qué dolor el del Doctor… Un dolor que sentía como mío─. Quizás la nieve y me atacante no son lo único extraño que hay aquí ─dijo alzando la voz, mirándome directamente. Y no lo decía con rencor ni con dolor, sino con curiosidad.

Entonces la puerta de la Tardis se abrió y un remolino de aire extremadamente congelado, tanto que podía haberme perfectamente matado, irrumpió en la nave. Me tiré hacia un lado para esquivarlo, haciéndome un ovillo en un rincón, y recé para que despareciera pronto.

Y, por gracia del cielo, lo hizo.

Me incorporé rápidamente y me dirigí al Doctor, que estaba despeinado y su pajarita estaba torcida.

─¿Qué ha sido eso?

─Hmmmm ─fue toda la respuesta que recibí. El Doctor se acercó a la puerta de la Tardis. ─Ahí fuera hay la respuesta, pero no es prudente salir.

─Yo lo haré ─propuse con decisión.

Me miró y negó con la cabeza.

─No, no lo harás. Es peligroso.

─Alguien debe hacerlo. La nieve cubre toda la ciudad, mi ciudad. ¡No voy a dejar que pase nada de malo en mi hogar!

Algo en mi tono de voz le convenció. Se retiró un poco de la puerta.

─Ve con cuidado. Solo sal y mira lo que hay. No te acerques. Vuelves al interior y me cuentas lo que has visto.

Asentí.

─Hasta ahora.

Comprobé que mi chaqueta estuviera bien abrochada, me coloqué la capucha y me puse los guantes. Cerré los ojos. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy. Ellas lo habían hecho, habían sido valientes con el Doctor. ¿Por qué no yo?

Di un paso adelante y salí al exterior.

Los copos de nieve se me metían en los ojos y en los labios, pero no me dejé vencer. Di un par de pasos adelante y observé mi alrededor. Fue entonces cuando los percibí por primera vez. Eran… Meras sombras azuladas entre la nieve, siluetas borrosas, espíritus silenciosos que se movían con sigilo… Formaban parte del mismo frío, y tenía la desagradable sensación de que, si me tocaban, no saldría con vida.

Volví a la Tardis rápidamente y le describí al Doctor con pelos y señales lo que había visto. Al oír mis descripciones esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y por poco no me abrazó.

─¡Lo sabía! ─exclamó, triunfante─. Son los Hiri, entes del frío, venidos de Kirey, el planeta helado ─explicó─. Necesitaban energía extraterrestre para seguir implantando sus tormentas de nieve en la Tierra… Por eso arrastraron la Tardis hasta aquí… ─Encajó las piezas de aquel misterio con facilidad─. No te preocupes. Vamos a detenerlos, ¡y sin salir de aquí! Solo hay que…

Dejó de hablar y su voz se convirtió solo en un murmullo. Conversaba consigo mismo. Iba de un lado a otro, apretando controles, tirando de palancas.

─Si hago esto… ─conectó dos cables─. Y dejo que el circuito interno de la Tardis se desvíe hasta… ─apretó un botón en forma de zanahoria─ y ahora solo hace falta que la energía se condense en… ─tiró de dos palancas rosas que colgaban del techo y la Tardis se iluminó con luz rojiza─. ¡Ajá! ¿Me haces los honores? ─me señaló un botón redondo que tenía delante. Me acerqué, vacilante, y apreté el botón. Un estruendo me inundó los oídos y por un instante la luz roja me cegó. Cuando se desvaneció, noté que el frío había desaparecido.

─¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Ja já! ─El Doctor dio una palmada─. Ha sido fácil. ¿Qué es el frío? ¡Ausencia de calor! ¡Solo he tenido que redirigir el poder de la Tardis para crear energía calórica y ahuyentar a los Hiri del planeta Tierra!

Parecía contento consigo mismo. Sonreí y le felicité. Luego corrí hacia la puerta y asomé la cabeza hacia el exterior. Efectivamente, la nieve y los espíritus azulados habían desaparecido.

─Fantástico ─exclamé. Sin embargo, cuando me giré, el Doctor estaba apoyado contra el panel de control y tenía los brazos cruzados. Ya no sonreía.

Dio un paso adelante sin apartar la mirada de la mía.

─¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que conoces todo lo relacionado conmigo? ¿_Todo_?

─Yo no…

─La excusa que me has puesto antes no me vale. Ya no. ─y sus ojos brillaban al recordar a Amy. ¿Podía negárselo? Por supuesto que no. Él sabía mejor que yo lo que era peligroso o lo que no.

─Hay… Hay un programa de televisión, una serie de ciencia-ficción, en la BBC… ─negué con la cabeza con incredulidad─. Tú eres el protagonista. Tú, tus aventuras… Tus acompañantes… Lleva muchos años en antena.

Arqueó una ceja, interesado y desconcertado a la vez.

─Nunca he oído hablar de eso.

─Pues existe, te lo juro… Soy muy… Fan ─me ruboricé─. Bueno… Tiene muchos seguidores… En internet…

Me pregunté si debía hablarle de las fanfictions. Sería mejor que no. Sí, definitivamente no quería saberlo.

─He viajado mucho y me conozco este planeta como la palma de mi mano, y nunca he oído hablar de una serie así.

─Pues es verdad, no te engaño. Mira, te enseñaré vídeos… ─me saqué el móvil del bolsillo, me conecté en YouTube y escribí Doctor Who en el buscador. Sin embargo, no dio resultado. Lo intenté de nuevo, sin resultado.

─Pero…

─Lo que te decía…

─No, es así. Espera, ya verás. Llamaré a un amigo, que es un gran seguidor de la serie ─marqué el número y casi sonreí al oír la voz conocida.

─Hola. Oye, ¿qué Doctor prefieres? ¿El tercero? ¿El noveno? ─sabía que era el décimo, solo quería provocarle para que me respondiera y el Doctor (el de verdad, el que tenía al lado) supiera que la serie existía.

─¿De qué me hablas? ¿Doctor? No estoy enfermo.

─Pero… Ya me entiendes, tío. ¿Qué acompañante te parece más guapa? ¿Rose, verdad?

─No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿se te ha ido la olla? ─soltó una carcajada, como si yo le estuviera tomando el pelo. Me separé el teléfono de la oreja y colgué, sin poder creérmelo. Era como si de repente la serie hubiera desparecido… Como si no hubiera existido nunca.

─¿Acaso es que padezco locura? ─balbuceé.

El Doctor soltó una carcajada.

─No lo creo… Bueno… En principio no ─bromeó─. Simplemente todo esto de la… Serie de ciencia-ficción… Está en tu cabeza. Es real en tu cabeza.

─¿Por qué? ─pregunté, apoyándome contra la pared. Mis piernas temblaban por todo lo que estaba descubriendo, por todas las cosas imposibles que se estaban haciendo realidad.

─Creo que… La Tardis te envió toda la información posible sobre mí.

─¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

El Doctor no respondió.

─En todo caso, ¡misterio resuelto! ─concluyó dando un giro sobre sí mismo. Y por un momento pareció que se había olvidado de mi presencia. Se sentó en las escaleras, se pasó una mano por el pelo abundante y esbozó una sonrisa triste, tristísima, y vieja, viejísima.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta sentarme a su lado.

─Doctor… ─susurré─. Sé que no soy nadie para hablar. Sé que no soy nadie para preguntar. Pero debo hacerlo, no sé por qué ─le dije─. Dime, por favor… ¿ha sucedido ya… Lo de… Los Pond?

Su boca se torció.

─No quiso volver. Se fue. Parpadeó. Amelia Pond.

El alma se me cayó a los pies.

─Lo sé… ─murmuré.

El silencio invadió la sala un buen rato.

─Pero… ¿Y River? ─pregunté entonces.

Su expresión se oscureció aún más; mi corazón se encogió de pena. No me miró al contestar.

─La línea temporal de River ha seguido avanzando. Y un día… Supe que era el último. River ya no está.

Solté un respingo.

─No es justo…

─¿No es justo? Es como ha sido siempre. River ya no está, dejé los Ponds atrás igual que hice con Donna, con Martha, con Rose… ─su voz ronca se entrecortaba─. Estoy solo, como debe ser, como siempre lo he estado.

Conocía ese tono amargado, triste y melancólico. Lo conocía, y no auguraba nada bueno, desgarraba corazones, empezando por los suyos. Y es que los fans ─los que en realidad no existían más allá de mi cabeza─ siempre lloraban por la pérdida de los acompañantes, pero pocos se paraban a pensar que la verdadera tristeza estaba en el Doctor, el que debía seguir adelante… Empezar de nuevo, resistir de nuevo el duro golpe de perder a alguien querido. Pobre Doctor, pobre fuerte y débil Doctor. Tenía que ayudarle, abrirle los ojos, curar sus heridas.

─No es verdad. ¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras del Rostro de Boe? No estás solo…

El Doctor casi sonrió al rememorar su antiguo amigo.

─Se equivocaba. Sí lo estoy.

Esa conclusión me hizo reaccionar. Me levanté de un salto y me planté frente a él. Le miré a los ojos.

─Quizás tus acompañantes ya no estén aquí, físicamente, pero siguen ahí, en tu recuerdo; están presentes, viven en ti y te acompañarán eternamente. Y me tienes a mí… Pero sobre todo, por encima de cualquier cosa, tienes al universo, tienes todo el tiempo y el espacio, es todo tuyo. Siempre habrá un ser vivo, un planeta, un suceso, que te espere. Que te necesite. Tú, Doctor, nunca estarás solo.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, pero no apartó la mirada. Era imposible saber qué pasaba por la mente del último señor del tiempo, del… Doctor. El Doctor del cual llevaba toda la vida viendo una serie de televisión; el que conocía y siempre había sido parte de mí. El Doctor que, de repente, era real.

Finalmente, sonrió. Fue un gesto balsámico, que curó mis dudas, mis miedos. El Doctor seguía siendo el Doctor. El Doctor sabía que no todo estaba perdido, que quedaban muchos futuros por venir.

─Creo ─pensó en voz alta mientras se levantaba─ que la Tardis sabía lo que se hacía cuando te envió todos los datos sobre mí en tu cabeza.

Eso era un halago que me hizo sonrojar.

─Entonces… ─El Doctor se deslizó, como si estuviera en su hábitat natural, por los controles de la nave─. ¿Empezamos por Kirey, el planeta helado?

Solté una carcajada.

─Por donde tú quieras ─sugerí, con el corazón a punto de explotar de felicidad─. Pero tenemos que hacerlo bien.

Y es que estaba a punto de cumplir mis más dulces fantasías. Viajar con El Doctor. Salí fuera de la Tardis y volví a entrar. Al hacerlo, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y fingí una gran sorpresa.

─Pero… ¡Es más grande por dentro! ─exclamé, saliendo de nuevo y examinando la cabina─. ¡Es más grande por dentro! ─le grité al Doctor, riendo. Él también reía, como un niño, como un niño viejo y alegre como siempre lo había sido.

─Te doy la bienvenida a mi Tardis ─me dijo─. Me presento: Soy el Doctor.

Le miré y arqueé las cejas, dibujando una media sonrisa.

─Doctor Who?

* * *

Pues hasta aquí la fanfic, con un final abierto para posible continuación... Ya veremos. **Si has leído, te haya gustado o no, agradeceré muchísimo un comentario. ¡De eso nos alimentamos los escritores!** Ah, si te ha gustado, puedes probar a leer** mi otra fanfic de Doctor Who** (mira en mi perfil) también he escrito sobre Sherlock, TBBT y HIMYM.

¡Gracias por leerme! Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo llevar a cabo este proyecto, donde cada lector pudiera vivir su propia aventura.


End file.
